Truth Be Told
by Sofrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: What if Greenlee had been pregnant when Leo died? Now that he's back Greenlee struggles with her son's perception of Leo and the fact that considers Ryan to be more like a father to him… will Greenlee and Leo find peace and happiness again?
1. Chapter 1

**Truth be told**

**What if Greenlee had been pregnant when Leo died? Now that he's back Greenlee struggles with her son's perception of Leo and the fact that considers Ryan to be more like a father to him… will Greenlee and Leo find peace and happiness again? **

"What does this mean?" the voice of the man she had loved so deeply all those years ago was full of sorrow

"That I love you" Greenlee said touching his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch but then stared at her expectantly

"And?" he didn't want to bring himself to admit it but it had been him who had walked away and had remained hidden for the last 9 years

"And I love Ryan" Greenlee said sadly. She took his hand, but he quickly let it go and stood up pacing in the room

"I don't ask you to give up all you have Greenlee, but you have to know that I love you" Leo said running his hands trough his hair "but I don't know where to go from here, I mean seeing you again and holding you, that's all I ever wanted since that night"

She walked closer to him and allowed him to hug her, just as time hadn't passed. She had missed having him around and she didn't want to go back to the real world. This was real for her

"there is something I need to tell you" she said, tears now forming in her eyes "two months after you died I found out something" Leo raised an eyebrow "turns out you had had left me something more than the apartment and the place in Paris"

"Should I be sitting down?" he joked. But his voice was full of worry and sadness. He returned to the bed and she took a seat next to him "what is it Greens?"

"I have a son" the words came as much drier than she had intended. She couldn't actually read his face or anything is as if she didn't know him at all "he was born June 29th, 2003

"What?" was all Leo managed to say. If calculations didn't trick him the kid had been conceived around September or October… meaning he had to be his… he had a kid he hadn't known about and who he had left for almost a decade of his life… he was sure he would have Greenlee's smile and her brains as well

"His name is LD. Leo David" Greenlee said. She of course had had her son during a time in which the only person she could lean on was David or maybe Trey, now all of that had changed, David was someone dark and emotionless and Trey had been away for too long

Leo smiled weakly but didn't speak. This was a lot to process even for him who had been waiting for the moment in which he could tell her he wanted to give her everything he hadn't been able to in all these years "I have a kid" he said more to himself than to her

"yeah and he's the only thing I've done right in all my life and it was the only thing that kept me going after you were gone, at least I knew I had him" she said in the verge of tears. She wore a locket in which she kept a picture of both Ryan and LD. She handed him the small picture of the boy. He was almost as tall as she was and he was only eight, he had Leo's hair and eyes and charm. If it hadn't been because she had given birth to him she could have sworn he wasn't hers

"He has your nose" Leo said proudly looking at the boy. It was clear to him that this was a happy child who Greenlee had given all she could. He just her held her close as they both smiled at the picture

"he used to ask me why I had another husband who wasn't his daddy, but I always wanted him to know that Ryan wasn't, that you were and that you were always watching over us" Greenlee said

"You know, I never thought I wanted one of this, I didn't have the best role model. But I guess having a kid isn't that bad after all" Leo admitted. He turned to look at her. Then leaned closer to kiss him. That was all he needed

**On the next chapter. Ryan and LD talk about the possibility of Leo being alive **


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth be told**

**What if Greenlee had been pregnant when Leo died? Now that he's back Greenlee struggles with her son's perception of Leo and the fact that considers Ryan to be more like a father to him… will Greenlee and Leo find peace and happiness again? **

When Ryan arrived home that night he found Spike, Emma and LD watching TV

"Daddy!" spike came running towards him "did you bring me something?"

"As a matter of fact I did" Ryan said putting spike down "come on kids, let's look at what is the bag huh?" LD and Emma gathered around Ryan as he pulled a videogame for LD, a new dress for Emma and a new remote control car for Spike

"Cool!" LD said excitedly "just what I wanted! Thanks!" the boy hugged his stepfather tightly

"You're welcome buddy" Ryan ruffled his hair "come on Spike, let's go check it out!"

"So what do we do now?" Greenlee asked Leo "we can't just walk out of here, not with David around" she could see the grin on Leo's face "what?"

"I'm not afraid of David" Leo's stamen might be true but she was still terrified of him. She had trusted him once but not anymore "come on" Greenlee spotted her purse on the side of the room and picked up

"Ryan?" Greenlee whispered when her husband answered the phone

"Hey where are you, I was worried, LD is asking for you" he added. Her heart sunk

"I need to come and find me please hurry" and with that she hung up

"Okay, I'll be right there" Ryan whispered "come on kids, we are going out" he wasn't sure he should bring the kids, but he didn't have anyone to take care of them. Except for Kendall

The three kids stumble out. And Ryan drives to Kendall's house. "Hey you guys!" she opened the door

"Hey, could I just leave them with you for a couple hours? I need to go somewhere" Ryan said worriedly

"Sure, take all the time you need because we are to have so much fun aren't we?" Kendall stares at LD who gives Ryan and inquiring look

"Where is my mom?" Ryan kneeled next to him "I want my mom"

"I know you do buddy I'm on my way to pick her up now okay?" he tries but fooling him isn't easy

"Why can I come with you?" LD's eyes locked with his. This is too much for him to handle. This is the kid he considers to be his own and he can't afford to lie to him even if it is the right thing to do

"Because if you go, who's going to help bake some cookies?" LD smiled at Kendall but even for an 8 year old this is not enough

"I promise you will see your mom tonight" Ryan said, touching the boy's cheek gently "I'm going to bring her home safe okay?"

"You promise?" LD knew it was better to let it go so he hugged Ryan one last time and disappeared into the kitchen

"Thanks again" Ryan said hugging Kendall who just gives him a smile "have fun cooking"

"Ryan what is this really about?" she wasn't really asking. She and Greenlee had been friends and she was her son's stepmother so she needed to know

"Sorry but I can't tell you because not even I know" and with that he left

"Are you sure about this?" Greenlee asked Leo as they walked slowly looking for any sign of David. He nodded, but he wasn't going to lie to himself. He was afraid enough of what life in Pine Valley was like now. Greenlee was a mom and she was a wife and no to him. His son didn't even know him; the only dad he had ever known was Ryan

"I think he's gone, I told Ryan to come and pick us up, so come on" Greenlee led the way outside. An hour and another one passed. Leo had a million thoughts going through his mind. He wanted to see Bianca and even Ryan, even the man that Greenlee had found peace with again. He wanted to thank him for taking such good care of his family when he couldn't, they wondered for quite a while and even bought a hat for Leo so he wouldn't be recognized. Greenlee finally called Ryan again to give their exact location as they didn't want to risk getting caught by David or anybody else

"So it is true" were the words that came from Ryan's mouth when he first saw Greenlee and Leo "you are actually alive"

"You sound surprised" said Leo coolly. Ryan smiled but gave him a severe look

"well you were dead for almost 8 years, I in fact thought they couldn't bring back ghosts, no matter who smart they were" Leo bowed gracefully

"Should I be flattered by that or not?" he and Greenlee got into the car. Leo sat quietly on the back seat "thanks man"

"Don't get me wrong, I actually like you man, I just can't believe you are back from the dead just like that and what about David?" Greenlee and Leo shared a look "where is he?"

"I don't care, he might just as well be…" but Greenlee stayed quiet "he tried to drug me, well he did and that is how I found Leo, we have no idea where he is"

"I hope we don't find him soon or I'm going to beat the crap out of him" Ryan said clutching his fists on the wheel "I don't care whose brother he is, he has already done too much damage to this town"

Leo wasn't used to being in the car with Greenlee and Ryan and he felt really weird about it so he didn't say much no matter how much he wanted, but he did commented on the car seat

"You have a kid huh?" Leo asked. For a moment he feared that he and Greenlee had had a child together but then he said

"Yeah, but he isn't hers if that's what you are worried about, we hadn't had really the luck of having a child together, his name is Spike and his mom is Kendall actually"

"Really how old is he?" Leo asked. Genuinely interested

"Just turned 5" Ryan said proudly. His boy was now 5

"Isn't he too old for a car seat?" Leo had met people with kids who were already using seat belts at the age of five. This wasn't probably the best way to start a relationship with Ryan; after all, he was actually the dad and not him

"Yeah, but he's too small yet and it isn't really safe for him to use a seat belt yet" Ryan was starting to get annoyed by the questions so he tried to ignore him

"Did Leo ever had this problem Greens?" Leo asked. Greenlee gave a pleading look. But then turned away. She waved her head

"So you told him?" Ryan said. He didn't dare to look at Greenlee. He was worried of how Leo's coming back would affect LD "did you even think about him, I mean what you think he'll say Greenlee?"

"We aren't going to tell him right away, Leo will be staying at a hotel until we figure out what to do" She said firmly "I want to talk to him first"

"That's what I'm afraid off" Ryan muttered under his breath

After they dropped Leo off at the hotel Ryan told Greenlee that they had to go and pick up the kids over at Kendall's

"Hey, Greenlee, I'm glad you are home are you okay?" Kendall hugged her friend "the kids are watching a movie"

"Good, because we need to talk" Greenlee said taking a seat on the nearest couch, Ryan sat next to her "we need to talk to you about Leo"

"He is fine, he was worried about you but…" but Ryan cut her off "not LD. Older Leo"

"So it is true that he is alive?" Kendall asked alarm in her voice "wow I can't believe it, but how?"

"We don't know quite yet, but we will" Greenlee said gravely "right now I need to focus on my son"

"Mom?" a small voice made the three of them turn around. How long had he been listening and how much?


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth be told**

**What if Greenlee had been pregnant when Leo died? Now that he's back Greenlee struggles with her son's perception of Leo and the fact that considers Ryan to be more like a father to him… will Greenlee and Leo find peace and happiness again? **

"Sweetie" Greenlee said walking towards her son "what's wrong, I thought you were upstairs" LD glanced at Ryan

"Hey buddy, see I told you I would bring your mom" Ryan too walked towards the boy and picked him up. But LD had no intention of talking. He had been standing there long enough to listen to them talking about a dead man being alive and he knew Greenlee had been crying, Ryan had a severe look on his face. Full of guilt or maybe sadness

"You were talking and crying" LD told greenlee quietly "you were saying something about a dead man being alive" Ryan turned to Greenlee

"Yes I was" she had a shaky voice. Her son's eyes met hers. Leo's eyes. She was about to tell her son that the man who she was talking about was his father and that he was alive

"Who was it?" LD asked. Ryan could feel his heart beating out of his chest. He put the boy down on the couch and took a place on the right, Greenlee sat on the other side. Kendall gave Greenlee a sympathetic look and headed upstairs to keep the boys and Emma from coming down

"Was it someone bad?" LD asked worriedly. Greenlee took his hand while Ryan placed him on his lap. It was evident that now with Leo back, he would see his son and Ryan was worried on how much it could change the relationship between him and Greenlee and more importantly. The relationship he had with his stepson

"No, honey why would you think that?" Greenlee could see the tension building up on the air. Ryan looked away from her

"Then why were you crying?" the boy asked. Greenlee smiled

"Because I was happy and sad at the same time" his mother said removing his hair from his face. She touched his cheek gently "because today I saw someone that I hadn't seen in a very long time and I was sad because I'm happy with daddy and I don't want to lose that"

LD turned to Ryan. His face puffy "don't you love us anymore? Are you going to leave again? It is because I took Emma's book and drew on it?" the questions made Ryan's heart sink

"Of course not buddy, that doesn't matter to me, and I love you and your mom with all my heart" Ryan said. He could feel tears coming but held them back "and I know you guys love me too"

"We do, please mommy, I don't want to leave daddy and Emma and Spike, can we stay with them forever?" LD pleaded. Greenlee's face hardened

"The person we saw today, is someone we thought was in heaven and now we know he's not" her son gave her a puzzled look "can you think of anyone?"

"Was it Zach?" LD asked so oblivious to the truth "I miss Zach" it was seemed obvious that the answer wasn't the one she had expected. After all he hadn't even met Leo

"No, it wasn't Zach; the man I saw today was…" Greenlee couldn't bring herself to speak. Her eyes were full of tears now so Ryan placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and he said

"The person we saw today loved your mom very much and she was very sad when she thought he was gone and up in heaven and …" but not even he could tell him. Then LD understood

"Was it daddy Leo who you saw?" his mother nodded. Greenlee and Ryan waited for any sign

"Baby?"' she asked unsure of what to say "are you happy to hear that?"

"Is he going to be my new dad? Are we going to have and live with him?" LD glanced at both of them

"Is that what you want?"Ryan asked. He knew he was now pushing things, he didn't even know how he and Greenlee would deal with it yet, his blue eyes looked as if they were watering and he couldn't hold tears anymore. In a moment it was clear he could lose everything he and Greenlee had

LD bit his lip "no" the boy said simply "I want you to be my dad forever, I want me and mom to stay with you and Emma" Ryan hugged the boy, LD wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck "please don't make me go" Greenlee just stayed there for LD to hug her too. But he wouldn't let go of Ryan. He was his father no matter what DNA said

"I would never do that, not in a million years" Ryan said breaking off the hug. LD turned to his mother

"I want to go home" Greenlee nodded and after getting Emma they headed home quietly. Ryan and Greenlee didn't speak a word to one another and Emma sensing something was off also kept to herself

"Why don't you guys go upstairs for a sec okay?"Ryan told the kids when they got home "go on and get ready for bed, we'll be up in a minute" Emma and LD nodded, when they were out of sight, Greenlee turned to Ryan

"He is right you know?"She admitted sadly "you are the only father he's ever known" Ryan covered his face in desperation

"What now?"He asked his wife "I can't just quit on us Greenlee, please don't ask me that because I don't think I can"

"I don't know" she said sadly "this is too much, maybe we should take it one day at a time?" she just wanted to burry herself underground and never come up again

When they got to Emma's room she was already sleep. Ryan kissed his daughter and Greenlee tucked her in, they closed the door behind them

As expected LD was wide awake. He was staring at a picture on his nightstand. It had been a picture taken on the last birthday before Zach died. Ryan and Greenlee held each other. Spike was on his father's shoulders, Zach held Ian with Kendall next to him. They all surrounded a cake covered LD, Emma hugged her stepbrother warmly

"I wish it could all be like it was" LD told his parents. Greenlee and Ryan smiled at each other

"Me too buddy" Ryan sat on the bed, Greenlee next to him "are you okay?"

"Do you want to talk about what we told you?"Greenlee asked

"No, I just wish daddy Leo wasn't alive" he was being honest, it wasn't like his words were meant to hurt his mother, but they did pierced Greenlee's heart "because then he wouldn't try taking me away"

"What makes you think he would do that?" Greenlee asked harshly. More than she had intended

"Because that's what Annie did" The boy said "she took Emma away"

Greenlee tucked her son in that night. Her head pounded hardly. She wasn't sure of what or how to feel. She loved both Leo and Ryan. But now she had to make a choice

"Daddy?" Emma called after them a couple hours later. She held LD by the hand and stood at the entrance of the room. Greenlee turned on the light. She could see that LD was crying, standing up she reached for her son's hand but he pulled back and ran towards Ryan. He jumped inside the covers. Ryan wrapped his arms around LD's small body. Emma took place on the other side

Greenlee returned to her side of the bed. But instead of offering her indifference; Ryan reached out for her hand. The four of them were restless for while until exhaustion finally took the best of them and they drifted to sleep

**This was really hard to write as I love Greenleo but I just imagine how it would feel for a boy to have to make such a hard decision**

**Next chapters won't have a lot of Greenleeo love, but a lot of LD and Leo! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth be told**

**What if Greenlee had been pregnant when Leo died? Now that he's back Greenlee struggles with her son's perception of Leo and the fact that considers Ryan to be more like a father to him… will Greenlee and Leo find peace and happiness again or will she choose Ryan?**

"I don't like this Greenlee" Ryan said as they were getting ready that morning "he's just a boy"

"he has the right to meet his father Ryan, it's like if you didn't even know your kids, how would you feel then?" it was hard for him to admit it as he himself had fathered children and later found out they were his. Maybe he felt the same for LD. He was being selfish and an ass but who could blame him?

"Mom?" LD entered the room "I don't want to go meet Leo". Greenlee was taken aback. She had told him that Leo was dying to meet him and they would go to the park to find him. She had asked him if he was sure of it, but she really didn't give him much of a choice. The boy turned to Ryan who had stopped to put on his tie "can I not go?"

"What do you mean baby?" Greenlee said kneeling to his level "you were so excited"

"No, I wasn't" LD said dryly "you were I only said yes because you were happy"

"Come on baby, don't you want to meet your dad?" LD turned to Ryan and then back to Greenlee "he really wants to meet you, he's been waiting for so long"

"I don't want to!" LD stumbled out of the room. Both parents trailed behind him. The boy had his face hidden on the pillow and laid on his face on the bed. Greenlee rubbed his back gently, but he rolled to the side pulling her away "I said I don't want to!"

"Okay, that's fine, we can try another day" Greenlee said. LD raised his face. His eyes were red and his voice husky "what do you think?" Ryan gave Greenlee a worried look

"No, I don't want to go, not ever" the boy told her annoyed

"Can you at least tell me why?" Greenlee pleaded. LD wouldn't look at her. "LD?"

"Because then daddy would be sad and I don't want him to be sad" Ryan smiled at the boy sweetly

"And you want me to be sad instead?" This wasn't fair. Not to him and not to Ryan, but Greenlee had waited for the moment for quite a while. 8 years to be exact

LD turned away again "no" he whispered "I want to talk to daddy now" it was as they all preferred Ryan over hair even her own son liked him better, but then again when she had been thought dead Ryan had taken over LD and he had always been there for him even if they weren't together

Greenlee stood up. Ryan tried to reach for her hand and kissed her lips softly. She then left

"What's wrong buddy" Ryan sat next to him on the bed, he touched his head softly "would you look at me?" LD sat back up again. He had teary eyes

"I made mommy sad didn't I?" Ryan hugged the boy tightly. He broke into tears "I don't want to go away"

"no, no buddy, it's okay" Ryan placed the boy on his lap "I'm not going to send you away" soft salty tears covered his shirt "you are not going anywhere, if you go then who will take such care of me when your mom isn't here?"

"You have Emma and Spike" LD stated sadly. "I don't want to go with Leo, because he doesn't really love me, if he did then why did he leave?"

"I don't know LD, but I just know he loves you too, and I bet his really sorry he wasn't here" it ached him to tell him that if it had been for him he would have told him he was right and Leo didn't deserve him.

"So you want Leo to be my new dad?" LD asked confused "do you want me to be his son now?"

"I want what you want; I just want you to be happy" LD smiled weakly cleaning the tears from his eyes with the back of his hand and wrapped his arms around Ryan

"Well he is finally settled down" he had now returned to the room. Greenlee sat on the bed holding a small wooden box "Greenlee?"

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with what happened back there" she wouldn't look at her husband

"You think I put him up to that?" there was pain in his voice "do you think I would hurt you like that?" there was an awkward silence

"I never really thanked you" She said glancing up at him "I never really thanked you for what you did when I was away. You took him and took care of him even though he wasn't yours to take" He walked closer towards him

"I did it because I loved you and I loved him" Ryan admitted. He leaned to kiss her. She gladly kissed him back "and I love you both so much, I don't want to lose you"

"I love you too" she touched his lips with the tip of her finger. The kiss deepened even more. Sorrow and sadness mixed with confusion and love was a dangerous combination. He started to kiss her neck "I wish I could make this pain go away" she said quietly. But she was lost now. She was with her back on the mattress

"I promised I would take care of you, and I won't ever break that promise" his voice was full of love and sadness. After all he was a man of his word

"Greens?" Leo said softly. He was sitting on park bench. He wore a simple white shirt and jeans. Greenlee was alone. His son hadn't come

"I'm sorry" she had red puffy eyes "I think it's too soon for you guys to meet, he is still pretty confused" she was a wreck. She had made love to Ryan and then went on to meet Leo, just to break someone else's heart. She was torn between her love for Ryan and LD and the longing she had for Leo

"Does Ryan have anything to do with that?" Leo's voice was sweet but harsh "he doesn't like me much does he?"

"All Ryan's ever done for LD is to love him" Greenlee admitted. She leaned closer towards him and his arms covered her "he was there for him when I couldn't"

"What was his first word?" Leo asked. Greenlee glanced up at him "Greenlee?"

"Mummy" Greenlee said softly "why?"

"And his second word?" Greens smiled weakly "come on, please just tell me"

She wanted to lie to him, she wanted to make up something but she was swept away by memories

**Flashback **

"**Are you sure you don't want to go out?" Kendall said to Greenlee. She smiled gratefully at her friend **

"**no, I think I'm just going to call it a night" Greenlee had been back to work for almost a year now but she a moment didn't go by without her thinking about Leo specially because of the boy who waited at home every night **

"**Okay, give a kiss to LD for me" Greenlee drove home that night. As they arrived the nanny was nowhere to be seen **

"**I hope you don't mind I let myself in" a male deep voice said "your nanny is gone though; I think I scared her off. She didn't want me to stay here with the baby, what happened to the last one?" He held LD close to his chest **

"**Let's just say we had artistic differences" Greenlee said walking towards him and taking the baby "she wasn't very good was she babying boy?" LD giggled softly **

"**Somebody told me this little guy is beginning to talk" Ryan said as he watched Greenlee rock the boy softly "that am amazing"**

"**Yeah, it is" Greenlee had never been as happy as when she had heard him say mommy for the first time. LD was starting to get fuzzy **

"**Do you mind if I try?" Ryan offered totting the boy "there we go buddy" **

"**He really likes it when you are here" Greenlee said sweetly walking closer to Ryan "so what are you doing here?"**

"**I thought I would bring you something" he reached behind the couch "here" he handed her a bottle of wine "it's almost this little's guy birthday"**

"**And you want him to start drinking?" Greenlee asked amused "so soon?" **

"**oh no, there will be plenty time for that when one day I take him to Vegas but for now the booze is for the baby mama" Ryan said walking to the kitchen to open it "here you go"**

"**No glass?" Greenlee smiled widely "that's classy" Ryan gave her half a smile. LD watched his mother curiously as she sipped on the bottle **

"**See that buddy, that how people drink" Ryan told the baby taking a place on the couch "but you are not allowed to until I say so… deal?" LD smiled widely at him. He and Greenlee just stayed there on the couch watching the baby. It was so magical what a couple of smile could do to melt your eyes **

**Then came something neither of them expected. LD mumbled a word. A word neither of them expected nor since that moment Leo David had stolen Ryan's heart completely. Shortly after that they had gotten married **

**End of flashback **


End file.
